


【EC】等等，剧本拿错了（附送圣母万x人渣查片段）

by kuroba_kasumi



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroba_kasumi/pseuds/kuroba_kasumi
Summary: Erik和Charles互换正邪身份后的番外车（补档）





	【EC】等等，剧本拿错了（附送圣母万x人渣查片段）

“他今天又来了吗？”  
Charles瘫在躺椅上，Hank站在边上给他扇着扇子，狗腿地往窗外看了一眼：“来了，还带了拼起来一共十米多长的铁钉，写的‘LOVE，红心红心红心，笑脸’。”  
Charles无助地捂住了脸。  
“教授？”Hank有些担心地喊了喊他。  
“怎么，能让，这丫，再也别来缠着我？别干这些丢人现眼的事？！”Charles一拳砸在桌子上，杯子被他碰翻，红茶洒了一桌子。  
Hank扭头去找鬼主意最多的Peter，Peter拼命摇头，脸都糊成了虚影，表示他不知道。  
“我知道。”一直在角落里没有作声的Raven突然发言了，自从Erik开始发情，哦不，发疯后，她就毅然决然地跳槽到Charles阵营了，她一脸冷酷地说出了残忍的提案，“睡了他。”  
众人一时寂静无声。  
“你是说……利用Erik的愧疚心理，让他觉得自己睡了还没有答应他告白的最好的朋友，然后不敢再来面对教授吗？”Hank针对对人性做出了揣摩。  
“等等，为什么你已经假定我是被睡的那一个了……？”Charles猛地抬头。  
“还是说，渣男就做到底，教授去睡了他，然后第二天抽一根烟就残忍地离去抛弃他，让他裹着床单嘤嘤嘤觉得‘你不爱我你只是爱我的肉体！我的感情被欺骗了！我失恋了男人都是大屁眼子我再也不恋爱了！’从而不再纠缠教授吗？”Peter做出了毫无人性可言的发言。  
“……你确定你描述的是Erik吗？”Charles似乎知道为什么他应该是被睡的那一个了。  
“无论采取哪种方法，反正都是要睡的，那就先睡了再说吧。”Raven给这场争论画上了句号。

Charles也实在是被Erik烦得崩溃了，比主世界的自己多长了多少头发他就少了多少脑子，头脑发热地答应了这种看起来就很扯的建议。  
有什么的，谁还不是个男人，灯一关，裤子一脱，眼一闭就解决了。性是性，爱是爱，翻脸不认人他最擅长了，再说就Erik的条件，他也爽到了，不亏。  
在这个恶毒的计划里，Charles要不动声色地诱奸Erik，把他变成强奸犯、暴徒、大流氓，让他无地自容不敢再看到自己，甚至不敢再自称为正义而战，他要把他拉到不占理的一边，这样以后就都可以用这件事压他一头了，岂不是想搞事就搞事，想上天就上天，怎一句美滋滋了得。

顺便说一句，Raven只是嫌他俩烦，想让他们赶紧在一起别再折腾她和世界了，才给的那个建议。  
没有什么是睡一觉不能解决的，如果有，就两觉。

天赋学校和兄弟会在停战三个月后，第一次组织了友好会谈，Charles一个人前往了兄弟会进行慰问。虽然他依然是个人形自走杀伤武器，但Erik还是热情地欢迎了他。  
热情到不戴头盔的那种。  
两人难得在一起心平气和地聊天，时间很快就过去了，他们向往常一样，在壁炉前喝着酒下棋。  
在酒精和炉火的双重熏染下，两个人的脸上都带上了一丝热度，Charles在心里盘算着小计划，略带醉意的眼睛滴溜溜转个不停。Erik不禁盯着他发起了呆，Charles似乎没意识到自己带着点调皮坏笑的样子最好看，还在脑子里搜寻方案，不时无意识地舔舔自己的嘴唇。  
Erik干咳了一声，低头去看自己的酒杯。  
Charles一挑眉，朗姆酒上头，恶向胆边生，开始往Erik的脑子里塞自己的黄色小图片。情趣内衣的男友衬衫的浴缸里的镜子前的床上的地上的，怎么色情怎么来，可怜的Erik还以为是自己喝醉了控制不住自己的思绪——不过看他一点也没有起疑，Charles甚至怀疑他自己真的这么幻想过。  
Erik躲避开Charles的视线，非常不自然地扭过身子，声线都在抖：“很晚了，我……我该…………”  
Charles故意摆出一副担忧的表情，凑近了Erik，他扫了一眼对方的两腿之间，满意地舔了舔嘴角。  
很好，果然硬了。  
Charles装作不经意地把一只手搭上Erik的大腿，另一只去探他的额头：“Erik，你脸好红，还好吗？是喝了太多酒的缘故吗？”  
Charle的睫毛在自己面前颤动，带着酒气的甜蜜吐息充满了鼻际，不时探出润湿红唇的舌尖掠过视野，Erik只觉得全身的血都拥向了小腹，几乎是下意识地抓紧了椅子的扶手来克制自己将对方按住狠狠亲吻的冲动。  
棋盘上的金属棋子一阵阵不受控制地抖动着。  
“Erik？”Charles似乎还不觉察地用略略上挑的语气呼唤着对方的名字，醉了的他口音不再控制的那么完美，r音被含糊成l，舌尖在上颚暧昧地点过，痒痒地拨撩着面前人的心。  
Erik从没这么近距离地观察过Charles，这几乎让他的心脏停止跳动。  
两枚棋子无端从桌上歪落到了地上，Charles听到声音没有回头，了然地笑了笑，身体无力地趴在Erik胸口，呼出的热气喷在他胸口上：“Erik，我好像有点头晕。”  
“Charles，我……我们……你……”Erik已经说不出完整的话了，他仅存的理智告诉他Charles醉了，他不能这样趁人之危，何况对方还是他最好的朋友，他扶住Charles的肩膀想把他扶起来，然后尽快离开这里，以防失控的他做出什么不可挽回的事情。  
假正经。感受着自己肩膀上手指灼热的温度，Charles低头坏笑，继续不动声色地刺激着对方脑中属于性欲的那部分意识。  
Erik艰难地把Charles扶起来，想把他放到边上的床上去，但Charles突然扯住他的领子，两个人身体一歪就双双摔倒在了床上。Charles一个翻身骑在了Erik腰上，臀部恰好抵住了身下人那个已经挺立到让人无法忽视的部位，不禁轻轻“嗯”了一声，双手抵上Erik的胸口把身体支撑起来。  
Erik全身一动都不敢动，手在Charles的腰侧徘徊，不知道该不该扶上去，他本着好男人的原则进行着最后的挣扎，侧过头去不看Charles：“Charles……你快下来，不然……不然我怕我…………”  
“你会怎样？”Charles俯下身趴在Erik耳边用气声问，还恶趣味地咬上对方的耳垂留下一个小小的红印，“show me。”  
棋盘上的棋子瞬间呈爆炸状四散到地毯上，不安定地在空中上下漂浮着，Erik的本能终于战胜了理智，他猛地出手扣住了Charles的后脑和后腰，不加控制地吻上了他，他撬开Charles的唇舌，酒香顺着舌尖传了过来，朗姆和威士忌的香气在唾液交缠间相互混合，漾出醉人的馨香。  
被Erik突然粗暴的动作弄得呼吸一窒，Charles在心里赞叹了一下这位道貌岸然的正义英雄在床上却表现得像头野兽，但失控只是一时的，小教授很快就夺回了属于自己的主动权。Erik虽然可以说得上很有经验，但对上Charles反而青涩得像个情窦初开的少年，只是毫无章法地单纯亲近着他。Charles反客为主，双臂搂上Erik的脖子，探出舌尖去主动挑逗他，不时窃笑着轻咬Erik的嘴唇。  
仅是朝思暮想的人在自己怀里的这个认知就足以令人疯狂了，Erik的手顺着Charles的腰摸上去，探入衬衣下摆，在光洁的背上流连了一阵后，Erik切断了这个吻，把上衣从Charles身上剥下去丢在一边。Charles的头发因为这个动作被弄乱，他有些不满地斜了Erik一眼，却只令身下的东西涨得更大了。  
这会很有趣的，感受着那个器物的尺寸，Charles又开始舔嘴唇了，享乐至上的他才不介意和自己的多年好友来一发呢，更别提这件事情还在别的方面对他有利。  
Erik低声喘了一下，开始沿着Charles的脖颈一路啃咬下去，然后含住了他暴露出来的乳尖，先是用舌尖绕着那一点打转，等Charles难耐地哼出声才会吸吮上去，手指揉捏着另一侧，尽力服侍着对方，下身抬起微微撞击着Charles的臀部，隔着裤子模拟着性交的动作。  
Charles被他弄得酥痒难耐，上半身向后仰去，却不愿放弃这磨人的快感，手扯上Erik后脑的头发，将他的头压向自己的胸口，一边还不忘了用手指反复磨蹭对方的耳后，给予无言的邀请。  
即使到了这时，Erik也在下意识地压抑自己，Charles不满意他磨磨蹭蹭的动作，摸索着扯开Erik的腰带，早已挺立的性器前端分泌的液体已经将内裤濡湿了一片，Charles很满意对方因为自己而产生的反应，一边喘息着一边笑出声，拉下Erik的内裤释放出了那个大家伙，探出手上下套弄着它。  
“Charles……”Erik从喉咙里发出一声压抑的低吼，想阻止对方这种玩火的行为。但Charles只是加快了手下的动作，轻重交替挑逗着Erik的情欲，另一只手抓过Erik扶在自己腰上的手，引着它放到自己的臀上。  
“Help me，will you？”很清楚自己怎样的反应能激起面前这个人最大的情绪波动，Charles不遗余力地将Erik向罪恶但甜美的深渊引下去。  
Erik又一次吻上了Charles，对方无意识反复舔舐唇瓣的动作对他来讲就是最大的毒药，他依Charles所愿将手探入他的裤子，在那对圆润的臀瓣上用力揉了两下，然后伸出手指探入对方的穴口。  
“唔……”长长舒了一声，Charles放松身体，翘起屁股以方便对方的动作，既然能爽到他也没有什么可羞耻的，不得不说Erik超乎他意料的是个十分优秀的床伴，如果不是他太过缠人，说不定他们还能维持上一段稳定的互惠互利的关系。  
呃等等，他在想什么？他打这炮是为了和Erik彻底断绝关系啊！怎么这么快就被男色冲昏了头脑？！  
男人在床上的话不能信，Charles在心里安慰自己，合上眼睛更加投入地与Erik接吻。  
在体内翻搅的手指很快增加到三根，Erik深深浅浅地抽插着手指来让Charles适应性/交的状态，即使他现在亟待解放，也不想因为自己而伤到Charles。  
“行了！”Charles几乎要被Erik只顾点火不给个痛快的行为折磨得眼圈发红，他的后穴不受控制地收缩着，抬起大腿磨蹭着对方的性器只想赶紧被什么东西填满贯穿。Erik闻言抽出手指，带得Charles的身体颤抖了一下，他将早已硬的发痛的性器抵在了Charles的穴口，扶着对方的腰缓缓插了进去。  
“操！”终于直观地感受到了Erik超出常人的尺寸，身体被灼热的阴茎强硬地分开，内壁被撑开，内里的嫩肉一边拒绝着对方更进一步，一边又恋恋不舍地吸附住那肉刃。被一下子插到了最深处，Charles的眼泪不受控制地一下子涌出来，仰着头喘着气来适应异物感和轻微的撕裂感。  
但Charles还没怎么样，Erik先慌了，急忙抱紧了他，脸上的表情像犯了什么严重的错事一样，大气不敢出：“Ch……Charles？很痛吗？怎么样，我、我要不要出来？ ”  
“出个屁！”Charles气得直咬牙，明明他才是被操的那个，而这个把凶器塞在他屁股里的犯人看起来比他还想哭，就算他不觉得这一动不动的状态难受，Charles也受不了了。他掐住Erik的肩膀狠狠地带着点哭腔骂道：“你是不是个男人？！那么长的玩意摆着看的吗？赶紧给老子他妈的动动！！！操人你他妈的不会吗？！”  
Erik揉了揉他的头发，扶住他的腰开始了抽插，Charles搂紧了Erik的脖子在加他耳叫出声来，弄得Erik更失控了，愈加用力地捣干起来。  
“混、混蛋……”Charles配合着他的节奏摇动腰肢，方便Erik撞击到他的敏感点，后穴的快感一波波涌上头脑，Charles松开Erik，开始用手给自己自慰，前后夹击的快感让他舒适地眯起眼睛，被情欲浸泡的有些妖艳的视线在Erik身上扫来扫去。  
Erik哪里受得了这种撩拨，一下子把Charles向后放躺在了床上，压了上去，分开他的腿用力穿刺着。这种急不可耐的行为明显取悦了Charles，他抬起胳膊把Erik拉下来，两腿缠上他的腰，在他嘴角上舔了一口：“这……嗯……这就是你的极限了吗？哈……？我不介意你……啊……更粗暴一点…………”  
Erik的眸色愈加深沉，没等Charles反应过来，Erik已经拔出了在他体内的性器，突如其来的空虚感让Charles呆滞了一瞬间，下一秒他就被压着脖子强迫着翻了个身，以一种十分羞耻的趴跪姿势伏在了Erik的身下。Erik扶住他的腰，又一次连根没入了他的身体。  
“哈啊！”Charles不禁瞪大了双眼，扯紧了手边的床单，这个姿势方便Erik进的更深了。Erik似乎已经完全抛弃了自己冷静而温文尔雅的外表，操干Charles的动作凶狠又无情。本只想调戏一下对方的Charles这下作茧自缚了，只能咬着手腕不断呻吟出声，被动地承受着穿插和撞击，让身体被剧烈地快感淹没。不知道Erik是否出于故意，他总是集中捣弄最让Charles崩溃的那一点，击得Charles毫无还手之力，只能瘫在他臂弯里，不停地吐着唾骂他的词语。  
“我爱你。”与下身动作相反的，Erik仿佛听不见一样凑过去温柔地吻他的后颈，在Charles脏话的间隙里在他的耳畔留下爱语。  
“闭……闭嘴！别……啊！”  
那些情话惹得Charles面红耳赤，他可以在性爱中游刃有余，但面对率直的表白时反而手足无措。Erik听话地没有继续说下去，但他示爱的话语还是充斥着Charles的耳畔。强烈的快感让他的能力有些失控，不受控制地读取着Erik的思维，那些真挚又热烈的爱意让他不禁有些失神。

原来Erik的心里是这个样子的吗？  
他这种人，到底有哪点好呢？  
就连他自己也不知道。  
他值得吗？  
当然不，这个问题就连他自己都不会撒谎。  
但是……  
如果有人就是不在意呢？  
如果有人执意要追着他呢？  
他不知道，他真的不知道。

Erik最后顶弄了几下，吻住了Charles的脊背，在他的身体里释放了出来，Charles缩了一下肩膀，终于和他一起射了出来。

Charles一动也不想动，像个国王一样享受着Erik细心体贴的照料，清洗身体，收拾床铺，再用干干净净的毯子把Charles仔仔细细裹好放到床上去。  
Charles瞅着他。  
Erik坐立不安，像一个等待判决的罪犯，满脸都写着“天呐我竟然借酒强上了查查怎么办我太过分了我简直是个人渣我怎么能做的出这种事情”，仿佛完全忘了不停主动撩拨他的人是谁一样。  
“Charles……”Erik犹豫着开口，“还疼吗？”  
不疼，甚至还他妈的有点爽。但Charles是不会这么说出口的。  
“疼。”真·强奸犯·Charles腆着脸可怜兮兮地看着真·受害者·Erik。  
Erik的表情瞬间被悔恨与自责淹没。  
对，就是这样。Charles窃喜，你现在对你最好的朋友做了这样糟糕的事情，已经再没有什么脸面来见我了对吧？也没有勇气再搞什么大场面的羞耻play了吧？老子终于不用再看见你了对吧？走吧走吧，带着你的懊悔走吧，在绝望里孤独地过一辈子吧！  
但是Erik突然俯下身抱住了被裹成卷的Charles，温柔又深情地在他额头上落下一吻：“你放心，Charles，我一定会对你负责的！我会一直陪着你来偿还我的罪行的，你不能接受我的立场也没关系，时间还那么长，我们可以慢慢来。如果你想搞事了，来欺负我就好，我会一直爱着你的。”  
………………  
Charles：啥？等会？？妈的，剧本不太对啊？！！  
这跟说好的不一样！！！  
真是令人头秃。  
啊……不知道天启的电话号码还存没存着，还当什么反派啊，不干了，气死了，滚蛋吧，人生干脆重来算了，一起去当总监做头发吧。  
End.


End file.
